Park Couples season two
by Rivecca Wu 2
Summary: "CHANYEOL.. SINI AKU MAU NANYAA" "apaan sih Yun?" "Pendapat nama anak" "aku ga mau kita bergantung dari uang warisan aja" "aku mau dipanggil Abi" "One Direction? Zayn malik? KYAAA..." Itulah dia sekelumit dialog random Park couple yang RUSIK( rusuh dan asik) sequel dari akun lamaku Rivecca Wu yang berjudul PARK COUPLE DAILY DIALOGUES(cekidot). ChanBaek, Kaisoo, Kris. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Park Couple Dialogues. season 2

wokeehh.. ini dia sequel dari cerita saya dari akun lama. sebenarnya sih, karena males nge-repost. hehe. kali ini masih didominasi sama narasi juga. tapi, deskripsi tetap ada untuk penjelas. (formatnya macem skenario film) oke.. RnR yaa.

kalo mau baca cerita sebelumnya, buka aja author favorite ku, disana ada nama Rivecca Wu. nah, cek aja RNR yaa

DONT LIKE, DONT READ! NO BASH, ONLY SUPPORTIVE CRITICS AND SUGGESTION.

Exo milik Tuhan! hehe..

Chanbaek, Kaisoo, KrisTay(?)

Agustus 2016

*Rumah keluarga kecil Park, Mini bar

Terlihat Baekhyun sedang mesam-mesem liatin laptopnya. lalu, ia terkekeh. Rupanya, ia sedang buka akun twitternya, yaitu Park_ByunBaek. yang bionya: Singer, Eyeliner Prince, Miss Park, Momma candidate :3. plus emot unyu tersebut. Kira-kira, ada apa nih dia mesem liatin TL nya?

"Wah.. responnya cepat juga, langsung banyak lagi haha.. lucu-lucu. eh, Rosalinda untuk perempuan dan Rudolfo untuk laki-laki? haha fans mexico ada-ada saja. Wahh.. Fatmagul untuk perempuan, dan Murat untuk lelaki, aneh ah bila nama Turki bersanding dengan marga Park.. hmm lalu.. ah! Cantika untuk perempuan, dan.. Chandra untuk lelaki, keren juga nama Indonesia jika disandingkan marga Park. Park Cantika, Park Chandra. wahh.. kyeowoo.. CHANYEOLL... SINI DEH.. AKU MAU NANYAA" begitu dapat nama yang dirasa unik untuk anaknya, hasil pertanyaannya pada fansnya di Twitter, ia berteriak memanggil suaminya.

"Apaan sih Yun(?) panggil-panggil ga selow amat. Udah kangen nyanyi 3 oktaf ya?". Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan tampang kepaksa.

"Ya! kau ini.. sini bentar, aku cuma mau nanya pendapatmu. buat nama anak nih"

"nama anak? kamu googling?"

"nanya fans dan follower lebih tepatnya. sini liat TL ku, mentionnya buanyaaakk banget. sampe bingung milihnya. aku sih ada nama yang disuka. coba, kamu yang baca."

Baekhyunenyodorkan laptopnya.

"Hmm.. oke.. bentar.. ada Jamal untuk cowo, dan jamila untuk cewe dari Arab, lalu Kajol untuk cewe dan Krishna untuk cowo, dari India, lalu.. nih Chanhyun buat cowo dan Baekhee buat cewe. dari Korea. nah.. aku sih suka yang Korea ajaa. "

"Nama Korea itu terlalu mainstream Yeolli.. aku mau anak kita namanya unik. karena.. dia unik " Baekhyun nge-pout, merajuk dia.

" Heuhh.. yaudah, ini.. aku nemu nama Eropa nih.. Aishley, cewe dan.. Alan cowo. Wahh bagus nih.. ini aja yeobo.. " Chanyeol guncang-guncang Baekhyun excited.

"Apaan sih.. emangnya aku kocokan arisan apa dikocok-kocok gini."

"Aduhh mianhe Yeobo.. muuahh muahh" Chanyeol kecup kening dan perut buncit Baekhyun.

"Jadi.. nama anak kita apaan nih? aku jadi bingung"

"Aku juga.. soalnya, dia terlalu unik, makanya aku ingin nama yang unik dan bagus untuknya." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus sayang perutnya.

" Eh, betewe.. anak kita cewe apa cowo ya? aku lupa Baek"

"Dokter bilang sih kemungkinan besar cewe. tapi, berhubung si kecil ga bisa diem, posisinya berubah terus, dan itu membuat dia masih belum dipastikan."

"Oalah.. gitu ya.. Sorry dear, aku sudah ga nemenin kamu periksa 2 bulan belakangan. Promosi album hiphop kami, dan manggung di acara musik sudah bikin aku jarang sama kamu, dan kamu periksa sama Taeng noona terus. Padahal dia juga udah nikah, dan harus beberes rumahnya."

"Iya sayangku, my lovely Yodaa.. hehe. aku udah ga bisa mara-marahin kesibukan kamu lagi. soalnya, kamu kerja kan buat menghasilkan uang, dan itu berguna buat kita, dan si kecil. karena, aku pun sudah vacuum total dari menyanyi sejak 3 bulan lalu. pendapatan dariku cuma yang bulan Maret, . So, kita butuh masukan beb! "

" Aduhh haha.. Madam eyeliner ku bijak amat sih, kayak emak-emak rumah tangga haha.. adaw" Chanyeol meringis pinggangnya dicubit jari lentik baekhyun.

"sembarangan sih emak-emak, kan yang bikin aku jadi emak-emak rumah tangga ya kamu! dan anakmu ini" baekhyun nunjuk-nunjuk perutnya.

"Ulu-ulu-ulu.. jangan ngambek mamah! emangnya mamah ga seneng punya anak dari aku?"

"punya anaknya sih seneng, bapaknya si anak yang bikin eneg! senyum idiotmu itulohh hihh.. bikin mules, berasa ngelahirin tinggal dalam hitungan detik!"

"Yahh.. marah again.. tadi udah cheesy juga atmosfirnya, lagian kamu, ngomong kaya kita rakjel amaatt gitu. Aku kan juga investasi di Sekolah Seni Seoul, dan, aku juga rencana buat Cafe bareng Trio rapp ku, sekalian franchisenya. lagipula, ortu kita punya perusahaan bersama, dan usahanya sendiri, kita kan masih kebagian warisan beb!"

" Tapi kan kita juga harus mandiri, masa cuma andelin warisan? kita pun harus punya simpanan buat anak, sekolah dia, kuliah, sampe dia kerja dan mandiri! "

"Wah.. makin cinta aku sama kamu, tumben amat sebijak ini, biasanya grasak-grusuk, heboh sendiri liatin tren fashion sama eyeliner di onlineshop, malah dulu, waktu masih penganten baru, aku lagi tidur mangap kamu tetesin kecap campur garem dan cuka, trus kamu bilang itu aku ketelan kencing tokek. dann itu bikin aku sampe panik dan buru-buru ke puskesmas deket rumah buat periksa pencernaan tau!"

"Hahahahaha ohohoo huakakaka... " baekhyun ketawa ngakak sambil megangin perutnya, takut anaknya ikut brojol. gara-gara ia ingat kejahilannya waktu masih 3 bulan nikah sama chanyeol.

"Kamu sih Yeol, oon apa polos sih? percaya aja gitu haha, muka panikmu kocak lho, coba kufoto haha, trus kusebar di twitterku deh hikikiki" bakehyun masih ketawa.

"Ah.. jahat ih, aduh, waktu itu aku habis tidur siang ngerasa nelen rasa aneh, dan kamu bilang kencing tokek aku panik loh, makanya langsung make jaket cabut ke puskesmas, makanya sekarang liat kamu bijak, kalem dan terlihat lebih anggun bikin aku heran, jangan-jangan kamu emang cewe, tapi tomboy atau gimana.."

"Yeolli! aku itu cowo! meski intersex dari lahir sih..(suaranya memelan mengatakan ini) emang waktu proyek bikin si kecil kamu ga liat apa yang kupunya sama kaya punyamu?" ia ngomong sambil berkacak pinggang dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hmm liat sih.. tapi.. tetep aja.. punyaku SUPER! baek, secara size dan quality hahahaha.." chanyeol ketawa ala buto ijo.

"Ih! dapuq lah.. iya deh yang GEDE EMANG BEDA! Udah ah, anakku masih 7 bulan diperut aja udah dikasih pelajaran implisit biologi, langsung reproduksi pula! ga elit banget, janin dimana-mana disetelin musik klasik. ini malah obrolan ga jelas ortunya, dentuman musik hiphop, suara nge-rapp bapaknya dan temen-temennya, jadi apa kamu nak nanti.. hmm.." ucap baekhyun sendu sambil menundukkan kepala dan mengelus perutnya. mencoba intetaksi dengan si kecil.

"Oh.. jadi kamu mau aku kerjanya ganti beb? "

"Bukan, hanya... aduh gimana ya, hmm agak menggangguku aja. aku lebih suka kamu ga kekencengan nyetelnya."

" Waduhh aku minta maaf yeobo, aku gatau kamu ngerasa ga nyaman sama ini semua. aku bikin ruanganku kedap suara deh."

" Bener ya?"

"Iyaa yeobo"

"Gomawoo, kau memang pengertian. Oh iyaa.. aku mendadak punya ide. kalo nama anak kita Park Cantika buat cewe, gimana?"

"Hmm kedengarannya bagus. apa artinya? "

"nanti kutanya fans dari Indonesia, yang memberiku ide tersebut."

"Oke.. kamu.. kayaknya yakin banget anak kita cewe.."

"Molla, insting seorang umma mungkin?"

"Ciyee umma.. haha.. kamu mau dipanggil umma/ mama sih?"

"Aku? hmm mama sepertinya menarik, seperti orang barat. Kau? mau dipanggil appa / panggilan lainnya?"

"Kurasa aku ingin dipanggil Abi! itu terdengar berbeda dan.. asyik"

"Abi? bahasa mana?"

"Bahasa Arab, aku tau itu dari temanku, anggota grup vocal One Direction, Zayn malik yang keturunan Pakistan memanggil ayahnya abi, ketika aku sedang main kerumahnya."

"One direction? Zayn? kau kenal dia.. KYAA...KENAPA TIDAK BILANG? DIA KAN TAMPAN, BERKHARISMA.. AH.. ANDAIKAN DULU..upss.." baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya. niatnya sih, kalo dari dulu chanyeol kenal zayn, pasti baekhyun minta chanyeol ngenalin dirinya ke zayn, kali aja jadi bininya upss.. pemikiran gilanya.

"Apa heum? nyesel pacaran sama aku? nikah sama aku? "

"Ga kok.. kalo aku nyesel, kenapa aku bisa selalu bahagia menjalani biduk rumah tangga kita sayang? " jawab baek sambil mengelus pipi chanyeol. dan dia mendongak untuk hal itu.

" Yaa... yaa aku percaya. Oh iya.. kapan-kapan aku kenalkan kau sama Zayn dan calon istrinya, Perrie. "

"oh.. dia mau nikah toh iyaa deh.. sip, aku seneng kau kenalkan sama dia. soalnya dia itu.. ganteng, dan aku suka karakter vocal dia."

"Okelah.. oiya, gimana kalo besok? aku ajak kamunya. lalu kita ajak Kai dan Kyungsoo, lalu Kris dan.. Taylor mungkin kalo dia tidak sibuk. dan.. kebetulan, Zayn lagi ada di Seoul buat world tour one direction.. paling dia ajak Perrie edward juga."

"wahh.. boleh.. kita makan-makan aja, nyari cafe / resto bagus di Gangnam. oiya, emangnya Taylor lagi di Korea apa?"

"Beberapa hari lalu Kris bilang, miss Swiftnya lagi pengen ke Gangnam, beli make up khas Korea katanya, dia lagi wisata belanja di Korsel."

" Okelah.. kalo gitu.. makan siang yuk.. biar aku masakkan bulgogi dan bibimbap. tapi bantuin yaa.."

"Allright my eyeliner queen.."

TBC haha..

review pliss.. aku mau liat respon kalian. maaf ya, yg di akun lama ku pada minta Kris sama Tao. soalnya, aku mau buat cerita yang alurnya agak wajar(?) masa ketiga rapper yaoi semua. normal kek satu heeehee ku usahakan kalo ada waktu buat ff lagi ada kristao deh


	2. Rumpi dan Makan Antar Seleb

PCS2 chap 2

Yosh.. ini dia lanjutannya. tetep masih didominasi sama dialog yaa.. oiya, saya sedih, kenapa jumlah view dan review extreem beda?! kalo masih begini hukss.. saya malas lanjut #nangiskejerdipelukanKris(?) but, yasudin lah, demi yg ngereview, nge like dsb.. saya lanjut

DLDR okai?

no bash, just supportive criticsc allowed (?)

here we go..

Kamar Park Couple

"Baek, Hoodie army ku mana ya? kok ga ada sih?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil muter-muter nyari hoodie yang rencananya mau dipakai.

"Cari di balik pintu kamar coba, seingatku kau kemarin baru ambil baju itu dari laundry" kata Baekhyun dari dalam ruang wardrobe ( kamar khusus pakaian dan aksesoris yang terletak dalam ruang tidur biasanya. dan bisa juga ada tambahan meja rias di ruangan itu)

"Okai.. ketemu. Thanks honey.. oh iya, jangan kelamaan dandannya. pakai baju casual aja, soalnya aku udah janjian sama Zayn jam 10 siang nanti, ini aja udah jam 8.55 dan kau masih berkutat di sana." Berkata dengan nada protes.

"Sabar kenapa sih! aku lagi nyari long coat krem dan flat shoes yang hitam pita itu tau!" Baek menanggapi dengan 'nyaring' & tidak woles -_-

"Mwo? kau mau crossdress?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung memasuki ruang wardrobe mereka.

"Waah.. cantiknya istriku" komentar Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun sudah memakai wig brunette ikal gantung sepunggungnya dan masih dalam balutan bathrobe putih.

"Hm.. gomawo yeobo" jawab baekhyun tanpa memerhatikan chanyeol dan berkonsentrasi memulas bb cream dan bedaknya. lalu disusul pemakaian eyeliner dan lipgloss.

"Oiya, perlu kucarikan tidak coat dan flat shoes mu?" tanya chanyeol setelah asik melihat step by step make up baekhyun.

"Boleh, soalnya aku lupa ada dimana. coba kau lihat lemari paling atas" pinta baekhyun sambil memasang softlens coklat mudanya.

"Hmm.. lumayan tinggi juga. baiklah demi kau" Chanyeol pun segera jinjit dan membuka lemari atas. dan.. ternyata ada flatshoes hitam berpita emas.

"Ketemu. tinggal long coatmu baek,"

"kayanya ada di.. oiya, coba cari lemari di seberangnya deh" Jawab baekhyun sambil merapikan wig panjangnya.

Chanyeol masih mencari ling coat berwarna krem.

"ini bukan?" sambil mengacungkan coat.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Iyaa.. wahh gomawo jongmal yoda.. nae dobi.." ungkapnya sambil terseyum sampai matanya hilang(?)

"Nde.. nae bacon haha" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja rias, ia hampiri baekhyun. lalu, ia kecup bibir baekhyun secara kilat.

"Mm... lipgloss mu rasa stroberi ya?" tanyanya sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Iya Yeol, mau pakai?"

"itu bening kan?"

"soft pink sih.."

"mm.. no thaanks.. haha aneh kalo udah gaya hip hop casual gini, masa bibirnya merah? ga manly"

"Haha, yaudah kalo gamau. eh, aku mau ganti baju. hush.. keluar" usirnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"kok diusir sih? aku kan ga nakal mamah. " chanyeol merajuk sambil pout bibir.

"ya! ga imut tau. bakaa.."

"Mwo? baka? wah..minta digantiin baju nih orang."mendekati baekhyun dan menggenggam bathrobenya.

"apaan sih? udah ah.. SANAA KELUARR!" teriaknya merdu(?)

"Nde, arra! halah, biasa juga mandi bareng!" sungut chanyeol.

"keluar ga?" baekhyun mengacungkan high heels dari rak sepatu.

"I...iya.. arra arra.. galak bener" pasrah dan keluar ruang wardrobe, yang langsung ditutup baekhyun.

20 menit kemudian...

DOK..DOK..

"ya! baek, lama banget, berojol ya?"

"udah kok"sahutan dari dalam.

KRIETT.. pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok cantik berambut brunette sepunggung yang mengenakan long coat krem, dengan sepatu flat berwarna hitam dan stoking hitam, serta wajah cantik bereyeliner dan make up natural. serta aroma mewah dari parfum christian dior, membuat si pengetok terpana.

"Omona.. you are soo... awesome baby! style mu anggun, sama sekali tak terlihat seperti baekhyun!"

"Jinjja? haha, thanks honey. oiya, kau serius pakai pakaian begitu?" tanya baekhyun yang melihat gaya chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengenakan hoodie motif army, topi hitam, dan sneakers krem bercorak hijau. dan.. tanpa parfum mewah.

"Ketika kita jalan bersama, kita tampak seperti nyonya majikan dan supirnya tau!" komentar baekhyun.

"kita ini, mau ke Gangnam, kawasan mewah. Bertemu artis hollywood pula. Yang lebih keren dong".

"Apa? kaya supir? separah itukah? ini kan gaul ma, street style"

"Aku merasa kurang sreg papa! sini ku rombak tampilanmu."

seret baekhyun ke ruang wardrobe.

"Lepas hoodie, ganti dengan kemeja biru mudadengan ini"

"Nde -_-"

"Lepas topinya. Pakai kacamata"

"oke -_-"

"Tambahin kumis tipis ya, biar ga ketauan media?"

"up to you lah -_-"

"celana oke, lalu.. ah.. sepatunya yang kulit saja."

"Yes, my love -_-"

"nahh.. gitu kan cakep!, ayo berangkat"

"hahh... oke.. aku ke garasi dulu panasin mobil"

"Teman-temanmu udah di hubungi belum?"

"udah tadi"

Lalu, mereka menuju garasi dan menyalakan mesin mobil mereka.20 menit kemudian, mereka pun siap meninggalkan rumah setelah semua dirasa rapi terkunci.

"Jadi, makan dimana Yeol?"

"Di kawasan Gagnam gu. di resto Gorilla in the Kitchen"

"Wahh.. asyik.. kebetulan aku belum pernah kesana"

"Haha yup, kurasa pilihanku tepat "

Sampailah mereka di lokasi janjian.

"nah, baek kita booking dulu meja kapasitas besar disana. kau tempati saja dulu, biar aku yang booking"

"Yes sir.."

Chanyeol pun menuju tempat pemesanan. lalu kembali ke tempat yang dia maksud tadi.

"Nah.. sekarang ku sms duo rapp ku dan Zayn dulu ya"

"Nde"

Chanyeol sibuk sms teman-temannya. dan Baekhyun melihat TL twitter dan weibonya.

Menunggu sekitar 10 menit, mereka pun melihat 2 sosok memasuki restauran. Chanyeol yang merasa mengenali pun melambaikan tangan ke mereka.

"Hei.. ge, , sini"

Kedua sosok itu menoleh dan menuju arah Chanyeol sambil menggandeng dua sosok lainnya.

"Hello Nyeol.. hai Baek, cantiknya kau" sapa Kris yang terlihat mengenakan jas casual berwarna marun, celana kulit hitam, sepatu stiletto pria dan kacamata hitam. rambut pirangnya yang ditata belah pingir membuatnya makin keren.

"Hallo gege.. wah.. dibawa juga kecengannya" goda Chanyeol.

"Eh.. hallo ge" sapa Baekhyun setelah mengunci layar smartphonenya.

"Oh iya.. sini kukenalkan. Taylor, this is Chanyeol, my rapper friend with his wife, Baekhyun"

"Oh.. hello Chanyeol and.. Bacon? (baca: baken) nice to meet you" sapa Taylor swift yang terlihat mengenakan sweeter soft pink, rok babydoll selutut dan boots kulit hitam. ia menguncir kuda rambutnya dan juga mengenakan kacamata hitam.

" nice to meet you too taylor" Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya, lalu, Baekhyun mencubit ringan pinggangnya. Chanyeol hanya meringis.

"Em.. sorry, but my name is Baek-Hyun spelled bek-hyun" koreksi Baekhyun.

"Aw.. forgive me, im sorry miss Baekhyun." Taylor meminta maaf dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Jika diperhatikan, ternyata Taylor lebih tinggi 4 cm dari Baekhyun. kebetulan Taylor sedang tidak pakai high heels.

"Nde, eh.. never mind"

"Oke, now lets take a sit, and make some order." ajak Kris.

"Okay.." jawab mereka semua.

Mereka memesan 4 menu dari daftar terlaris. sambil menunggu mereka berbincang.

"Ge, mana Kkamjong? "

"Aku tak tau Yeol. katanya dia agak terlambat datang, habis jemput istrinya"

"Oh.. begitu. eh aku sms Zayn katanya dia juga jadi datang"

"Benarkah? wah.. Makin ramai makin seru"

"Honey, do you know where is the famous Kpop boutique in Gangnam?" tanya Taylor pada Kris

"Hmm i didn't really know about that. Just ask Chanyeol or Baekhyun"

"Oke. mm, Chanyeol do you know where the famous kpop boutiqe in gangnam or in Seoul?"

"Hmm, i just know famous kpop boutique for casual and unisex clothing line boutique. like Boy Who Cried Wolf Boutique. but for feminin fashion you can ask my wife" jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh.. i had heard that boutique with acronim BWCW right?"

"Yeah.."

"But i like more girly stuff. Do you know where is that Baekhyun?"

"Oh? e.. i think.. i know that that location in this Gangnam district. but i forget fthe boutique name. Maybe sometime we can shopping together."

"Woa.. sure, sounds great!"

Setelah bercakap-cakap sembari menunggu hidangan dan kawan yang belum muncul.. terlihatlah sosok lelaki tinggi berjubah dan sorban putih memasuki restauran...

TBC..

kalo masih mau dilanjut review pliss

thx to: , jameela, linkz, cozalou laya, exindira, dan beng beng max serta silent reader sekalian. :'(


End file.
